K is for Kira
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: A recollection of L's daughter's involvement in the Kira case. Very little Ouran High school. Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**LOL!!! I promised myself i wouldn't start any new fics until i finished the rest but i just got this idea in my head and i couldn't get it out!! oh and this is a bit A/U. L never dies, because that'd be sad to leave a main character without her daddy _. Oh and I haven't seen all the episodes of Death Note, so I don't really know how Light got involved in the investigation, so I'm just gonna make up my own reasons. Teehee, please dont flame me for that!**

Hey, I'm Kira. No, not the mysterious murderer, my name is Kira. How does a eight year old girl know about the Kira? Well, I'm the one who solved the case. My daddy, L as the public knows him and the name I'm supposed to call him when talking to people like you, is the one who was investigating the case. My friend, Kyouya and I, were going through Daddy's office when we found the case files. I thought more into it than Daddy did then, so I was the first to see it. I guess you don't quite understand what I'm talking about do you? Well, the easiest way is just to tell you.

**-x-x-x-**

It all started about a years ago, when the first criminal died, from a heart attack. I was playing with Kyouya, my now boyfriend, in my room, when Daddy walked to my door,

"Kira. We need to go to work. Kyouya, we'll drop you off at home on our way." Daddy sounded worried so we immediately jumped up and followed him out to the car. Kyouya got in the back and me and Daddy sat in the front. Daddy stomped on the gas and we speeded down the road toward Kyouya's house. As soon as Kyouya was on the curb, Daddy stepped on the gas and we flew down the street. I was starting to get worried. Daddy never drove this fast. He glanced at me,

"Honey, when we get there, there's going to be a lot of new detectives at my office. The regulars have already agreed to this, but I don't want you telling anyone your real name okay? You will tell them your name is K. Like I do. It's just for safety precautions. This is a much more dangerous case than the others. The Kira could be anyone." I frowned, confused why someone else was using my name, but nodded,

"Okay, Daddy." He tooked my hand and started rubbing circles into it with his thumb,

"I just hope this isn't what I think it is," he mumbled.

When we pulled up in front of the building Daddy works at, he tossed his keys to an assistant and we walked up the stairs to the door. Daddy opened it for me and we headed for the elevator. Once we were inside I looked up at him,

"Daddy? What's going on? Who is 'The Kira', and why can't I tell anyone my name?" He looked down at me,

"Wait until we get into my office, sweetheart. Then I'll tell you." I nodded and waited for the elevator to stop. When it did, Daddy picked me up. He jogged to his office and quickly opened the door. All Daddy's normal employee's were there, even Uncle Near. This must be a serious case. I walked over to Near and sat in his lap. Another one of Daddy's associates frowned at me,

"L. Was it really necessary to bring the kid?" Daddy sighed, still standing at the door. I gasped. I had forgotten to take off my shoes and tracked dirt onto the carpet. I quickly took them off and tossed them to Daddy, who sat them next to his by the door. He shuffled over the foot prints and then addressed the man who protested to me being here,

"Was it really necessary for you to be here?" The man started to speak but Daddy cut him off, "I need to speak with my daughter, go get me some cake and a cup of coffee." The man rolled his eyes and walked out the door, grabbing his shoes on the way. Daddy looked at the rest of the men,

"Could you all please meet me in the conference room in twenty minutes?" The detectives stood and walked out the door, grabbing their shoes as well. Only Uncle stayed. Daddy walked across the room and sat on top of his desk,

"Okay, here's the story kiddo, a series of deaths have been recorded around the world, all criminals, all heart attacks. My boss thinks there's a reason to investigate this. The Kira is the name people have given to whoever might be causing this. The name was deprived from the English word, killer. You can't tell anyone your name because everyone is being irrational about this. If the public were to know your name was Kira, they could get suspicious." I frowned. That didn't sound like much of a reason but I shrugged it off. Near sighed,

"What are we going to do to, L? We have absolutely no way of finding evidence." Daddy smirked,

"I think we do." Uncle's eyes widened,

"You don't think. . .A Death Note? You want to bring back the shinigami?" Daddy nodded,

"It's the only possible solution. A string of heart attacks, all concentrated on criminals, whose names and pictures could easily be found on the internet. Possibly, someone is trying to make the world a better place?"

"Yeah, or on a quest for unharnessed power." mumbled Near. Daddy chuckled,

"Or that. We need to bring back the shinigami." Near nodded and slid me off his lap. He waved at me and then jogged out the door, not bothering to grab his shoes like everyone else. Daddy started to speak but the man who he sent away earlier walked in, carrying a slice of cake and a cup of coffee. He sat them on the desk and stalked back out of the office. Daddy pushed the cake towards me and took the coffee for himself. I smiled and started eating. I left half for Daddy but he just ignored it, which was unusual for him. I frowned,

"Daddy, I thought shinigami weren't real. Mommy always said they were just legends." He sighed,

"I thought that too. Until I found the notebook." I frowned but didn't press any further. Daddy would tell me on his own time. Then, Near walked back into the room alone, or so I thought. Daddy grinned,

"Welcome back, shinigami. It's been a while." I was starting to think Daddy was losing it until Near walked up to me and explained,

"Only humans who have touched the Death Note can see the shinigami it belongs to," he whispered, "This is the shinigami from the last Death Note related case your father worked on." I nodded and watched Daddy converse with what seemed to be air,

"So," he said, "Are there any shinigami who have lost their Death Note? Dropped it? Like you did." There was silence for a moment, "Ryuk? I believe I have heard of him. And you're telling me he dropped his notebook a few weeks ago?" More silence. Daddy looked at Near,

"That would fit." Uncle nodded, and then they both turned back to where I assumed the shinigami was. Daddy nodded,

"Do you know who has the notebook now?" Again, silence. Daddy frowned, "Okay, thank you. I would appreciate it if you stayed here, until this case is solved, or resolved." Silence and then Daddy looked at me. He started to speak but another assistant walked into the room,

"Uh, sir? A Light Yagami is here to see you." Daddy frowned but nodded,

"Send him in." Near grabbed my arm and pulled me over into the corner. I frowned but Daddy shook his head, "Don't worry. It's nothing to worry about." Uncle frowned but let me go. I ran to Daddy's side and grabbed his hand. Moments later, a man, boy about seventeen walked into the office. He looked at Daddy skeptically,

"So you're L? I'd have never guessed. And I'm guessing this is your daughter? A bit risky bringing children into this business isn't it?" I gasped and hid behind Daddy's legs. I didn't like this guy. Daddy looked down at me and the back to LIght,

"I am L. And yes, she is. Her name is K. I believe I can take care of my daughter fairly well, thank you. Now, may I ask, why are you here?" Light chuckled,

"I've just started college, and I'm looking for something to major in. I figured that with my high test scores, I'd be able to intern for Japan's great detective." Daddy chuckled,

"I don't know about that title, but I'm more than welcome to another assistant." Light shook his head,

"You misunderstand, I want to help with the Kira case." Daddy frowned,

"You misunderstand me. All my assistants help with my cases, only the most trusted are sent for coffee and food." Light frowned,

"Oh. Very well. Any leads?" Light glanced over his shoulder, for no reason and then looked back at Daddy. That was my first clue. Daddy frowned,

"No. None at all, I've just started the Kira case today. I was just about to go to a meeting to discuss what the local police have given us." Light nodded still standing at the door. Daddy looked down at me,

"Honey, could you show Light to Conference Room B?" I looked up at him, panicked. Daddy knelt down next to me,

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm getting the same thing you are off this guy, but we can't accuse him of anything. Not yet. Just take him. He's not going to hurt you in a building full of detectives." I nodded and walked over to Light,

"Hi. I'm Ki-. . .K." I grabbed his hand and started leading him down the hall. He looked down at me,

"So you're L's daughter? Why aren't you at home with your Mommy?" I frowned,

"She was murdered last year. And then the man who killed her was killed last week by Kira." He nodded. I looked up at him and he looked down at me,

"So you must be thankful to Kira, right?" For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes flash red, but that couldn't be possible. I shook my head,

"Daddy says a murderer is a murderer. Even if they kill someone who's bad." Light frowned,

"Oh. Really? I would be glad that Kira killed the man if I was in the same situation as you-" He stumbled. He looked down and his shoe lace was untied. He frowned, "Could you hold my bag for me?" I took it and he knelt down to tie his shoe, facing away from me. I looked down into his bag and saw something strange. A bright red apple, and a black notebook. Something was written on the cover but I couldn't see it. I reached in and grabbed the notebook, to turn it around, but that's when Light stood up. I quickly let go of the book and handed the bag back to him. He smirked and I started leading him again.

Once we made it to the conference room, Light knelt down in front of me,

"Thanks for showing me the way," he reached into his bag, "Here," he pulled out the shiny red fruit, "Have an apple. It might come in handy." I frowned and watched him walk into the conference room. How would a piece of fruit come in handy? I started walking back to Daddy's office, when I heard a rough, scratchy voice,

"Could I have a bite of that apple?" I turned, and behind me was a smelly, rotten. . .thing. It looked ike a dead body come alive. And then I realized what it was. A shinigami. I screamed, dropped the apple and started running down the hall, but everywhere I looked, the shinigami was there. I burst into Daddy's office and crashed into his legs. He picked me up and I started crying into his shoulder. He stroked my hair,

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened, was it Light?" I started to nod, but I couldn't be sure. I wiped my nose on his shirt,

"I-It was a. . .a sh-shini-g-gami!" Daddy looked at Near,

"That's impossible. Only people who've touched a Death Note can see shinigami." I frowned. Another clue. Could that notebook have been a Death Note? Daddy made me look up at him,

"What did the shinigami look like? Did it say anything?" I sniffed,

"He had stringy black hair that stuck straight up over his head and he looked like a dead body, and I think he might have had wings." Daddy looked over to a blank spot next to Near, possibly where the other shinigami was,

"Is that Ryuk?" Silence, "Interesting. Kira may be closer than we think." Uncle frowned,

"Could it be that Yagami kid?" Daddy shook his head,

"We can't be sure. Any book she's touched in the past twenty four hours could have been a Death Note." I pulled on Daddy's sleeve,

"The shinigami asked me for an apple." Daddy frowned,

"Did you have one?" I nodded, "How did you get it?" I frowned,

"Light gave it to me after I showed him where the conference room was. He said it might come in handy." Near looked at Daddy,

"Handy? Maybe he knew she touched the Death Note. He wanted to make sure she had something to keep Ryuk at bay." Daddy frowned,

"We need to send her out there, to see if she can get any leads from Ryuk." Behind me, the rough scratchy voice spoke again,

"No one wants that for their daughter." I shuddered and pressed my face into Daddy's shoulder,

"Daddy! It's here again!" He looked toward the door,

"Ryuk. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"No. Not all." He said. Daddy looked down at me. He wanted me to translate?! I sighed and shook my head. He looked back toward the door where Ryuk was standing,

"Ryuk, who is in possesion of your Death Note?" Ryuk chuckled,

"I can't tell you that." I frowned,

"He said he can't tell you." Daddy sat on top of his desk, holding me in his lap,

"Why not?" Ryuk grinned,

"Let's just call it, client confidentiality. As a detective, you understand that, L." I looked up at Daddy,

"Client confidentiality." Daddy chuckled,

"Well, I know that it's someone my daughter's interacted with. She can see you. Someone who can supply you with apples, because I'm sure you're not this polite all the time. And someone with a little black book." Ryuk chuckled,

"I see you've done your research in what little time you've had this case. I'm impressed."

He said, you've done your research, that he's impressed," I told Daddy. He nodded,

"Well, thank you Ryuk. I'd appreciate it if you'd stay in the building, in case we need you for further questioning." Ryuk sighed,

"I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble." I nodded at Daddy who looked at Near,

"Well, we'd better get to that meeting. It's been a little over twenty minutes." He lifted me up onto his shoulders and we started down the hall.

**Whoo hoo!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Sorry I haven't worked on this fic lately. There will definitely be more Ouran in this fic :D**

After the meeting, Daddy carried me back to the office. He sat me down on the desk, pulled a small comb out of his pocket, and started combing my hair. I giggled and pushed his hands away,

"Daddy! What are you doing?!" He laughed,

"I'm bored. Now, Jenna will be here in a few minutes to pick you up and drop you off at Kyouya's, okay? I'll get off around midnight, so go ahead and go to sleep if you get tired, I'll carry you out to the car when I get there." I frowned,

"Why can't I stay here with you, Daddy?" He frowned,

"There's going to be six new agents here tonight, you'd be surprised what comes out when my little girl is tired." I frowned but brushed it off,

"Okay. But wake me up when you come get me, okay?" He laughed,

"Okay." I frowned and stuck my finger in his face,

"You promise?" He grinned and kissed my forehead,

"I promise." I sighed and stuck my arms up in the air,

"Okay. Carry me out to the car." he laughed, picked me up and started down the hall. Then, Uncle walked around the corner. He frowned,

"Where are you going, L? Those agents are going to be here in less than an hour." Daddy sighed,

"I'm taking her out to the car. Jenna is taking her over to the Ootori's where she's going to stay until I pick her up tonight." Near frowned,

"I could take her. Those agents aren't here to see me anyways. They're here to finally see the face of the mysterious American detective, L." Daddy laughed,

"Okay, stay with her too. Just in case I don't make it over before midnight." Uncle nodded and reached for me. I frowned but leaned into his arms anyways. He shifted me over to his other arm and started down the hall. I peeked over his shoulder and waved,

"Bye Daddy." He waved once before we turned around the corner. Near pressed the button on the elevator and slipped in between the doors before they were all the way open. He pressed the button to close the doors and then pressed the button to take us to the lobby, the one that never lit up no matter how many times the management changed the bulb. He sighed and tapped his foot against the shiny tile floor while we waited to reach the lobby. As soon as the door opened, he walked across the lobby and out the front door. Jenna was standing outside, glaring at the sidewalk, and got even more furious when she saw Near carrying me,

"What are you doing?!" she snapped. Uncle laughed,

"I'm taking K to the Ootori's. L asked me to, because it was the only way she would let him send her away." Jenna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Oh, that's just wonderful!! He tells me to come and pick up the little brat, and doesnt even call when he decides to send her off with you!!" Near frowned,

"Jenna, I think you need to go home, and have James make you a nice hot cup of tea." She glared up at him,

"You don't think anything. I'm going up to L's office to complain." She started for the door but Near grabbed her arm and pulled her back,

"He's busy. You're already in hot water as it is. Just go home." She glared at his hand on her arm,

"Fine," she jerked out of his grasp, "But don't call me here again. I hate the fact that I could be talking to the Kira at any moment." She spun around and then ran back to the car. Near shook his head and started for the parking garage,

"I never understood why your father hired her. She's both ignorant and deficient." I frowned but ignored him. He trotted across the lot and stopped next to a black car, a lot like Daddy's. He opened the back passenger door and slid me into my car seat. I may be eight, but I'm still not the legal height to stop using my booster seat. He quickly buckled the seatbelt and then walked around and got in his side. Uncle grinned at me in the rear-view mirror,

"So, cutie. You wanna go out for ice cream before we go to Kyouya's?" I laughed and nodded,

"Chocolate!" He grinned and pulled out onto the street,

"I thought you might." I grinned and turned to stare out the window. We had just crossed the bridge, when I heard sirens close by. Then, Near gasped and swerved up onto the sidewalk. He stomped on the brakes before we could hit the store and then turned around to look behind us. I frowned and gasped when I heard a loud crash in the direction of the bridge, and then a splash. Near quickly took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He looked down at me,

"Wait here." I pulled at my seatbelt and groaned when I couldn't get out. Then, some one opened my door. I looked up and gasped when I saw that it was Light Yagami. He smirked,

"Now why would someone leave a little girl alone in a car?" He reached down, unbuckled my seat belt, and picked me up, while at the same time, pulling a hood over his head. At first, I was in shock, so it wasn't until we were almost around the corner that I turned around and started screaming for help,

"NEAR!!! UNCLE!!!! . . .DADDY!!!!!!"

***gasp***


	3. Chapter 3

1**Le gasp!! I can't believe Light would kidnap a little girl!! At least he doesn't know what her name is!! Or else she'd be screwed!!**

Gasping for air and still hitting his shoulder I sobbed,

"Why are you doing this?! My daddy will find you!!" He chuckled,

"I hope not. I'm only doing this because you know too much. It wouldn't be wise to leave you in the hands of two detectives." I gasped,

"You're. . .you're Kira. That notebook. It was your DeathNote. What you've been using to kill all these people. Why I can see Ryuk. You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He smirked,

"Not just yet. I want to get your name first. Killing you by hand would just leave too much evidence behind. Your uncle didn't see me. He didn't even hear you. I'm surprised. You would think he would take better care of you." I sobbed,

"You're not getting my name. You'd have to kill me first." Light, Kira, frowned,

"Well, then there'd really be no point, now would there? I would save you though, if you gave me Daddy's name." I shook my head,

"I'm not giving you Daddy's name. And I'm not tell you Uncle's name either. I'm not going to let you kill my family, like you killed my mom." He frowned,

"I didn't kill your mother." I shook my head,

"But you killed her murderer. You killed the only name I had that connected to her. You took away, everything that matters. Because of you, I might never get to see my Daddy again, or Uncle." He chuckled and turned into an alley and then through a door into a werehouse. Ryuk was standing by a tv, next to a girl, that either was ignoring him, or couldn't see him at all. Ryuk looked up at me,

"Oh look, the little detective is here. Thanks for the apple, kid." Light rolled his eyes and put me down after he locked the door,

"My apple, thank me." The girl turned around and gasped when she saw me,

"Light! What did you do?! We're already in danger of being found out as Kira and now you kidnap a little girl! Do you want us to get caught?!" He rested his hand on my head and guided me forward,

"Don't worry about it, nobody saw me and if they did they'd be dead by now." The girl rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of me and smiled,

"Hi! I'm Misa, what's your name?" I glared up at her,

"K. Just K." She frowned and then a look of knowing crossed her face,

"You kidnapped L's daughter?!" Misa spun around and ran to the tv,

"It's probably on the news already! Dammit Light! I told you we had to lay low!!" She flipped through a few channels and then stopped on a news channel. The screen was blank, except for the picture Daddy uses when he talks on the computer. A big L right in the middle of the screen. I gasped,

"Daddy!" I ran up to the tv and knelt down next to Misa. Daddy's voice, slightly warped by his voice changer sounded from the tv,

"_Kira. You've taken my daughter. Yes I know it was you. I won't stand for this. I've taken this investigation slow, because it hasn't affected me. But now you've made this personal. I will find you, and I will bring you to justice. K, sweetheart, if you're listening, I love you. And me and your uncle will find you. I promise." _I nodded, more to the screen than to my self. Misa wrapped an arm around my shoulder but I pushed her away. With lightning fast reflexes Daddy would be proud of, I launched myself up off the ground, into the air, and kicked Light in the face,

"I want my Daddy!!!!!" I fell back to the ground and glared up at him. He was rubbing at the spot where my foot made contact and glared down at me,

"You can't go home now! You know too much!" Misa sighed,

"Light, maybe we should just-"

"No! We're not giving this up. Not when we've come so far! This little brat can suck it up and get over it. She's going to have to learn to live without her father sometime. I did!" I glared up at him,

"You don't know anything, about living without someone you love! You still have both of your parents!! You have a family!! You have friends!!"' I pointed at Ryuk and Misa, "I have no one except for Uncle, Kyouya, and Daddy!!! And now, you're taking all of that away from me too!

"I've learned to accept that my mother is dead, but I am not going to let you take away everything important. I will find a way to stop you. I'm going to solve this case, and so long as I keep my name from you, you won't be able to do anything about it." He shook his head,

"Heh. Y-you're not turning me in! Y-you're just a little girl! There's nothing you can do!" And then he started laughing maniacally. Ryuk laughed and tapped my shoulder,

"Don't worry about it. When he gets extremely mad, nervous, excited, he bursts into a fit of giggles." I laughed and then bit my lip to stop myself. I looked up at Ryuk,

"Are you going to help me?" He shook his head,

"No. It's not my job to help little kidnapped girls. It's my job to make sure they die." I frowned and looked at Misa,

"Misa. I want to go home. I want Uncle, I want Daddy. I want to see Kyouya, and Tamaki. I want to see my friends." She sighed,

"I'm sorry. I can't help. We're all in too deep. If you told L it was us, we'd both be sentenced to death." I bit my lip. I didn't want it to be my fault that someone died. But I didn't want to stay here either. I shook my head,

"I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't want any more people to die. Even you. You seem like you would be nice, if you weren't a murderer." Light snapped out of his giggle fit,

"How can we trust you?" I sighed. I had to do this right. . .I could give them a name. Make them believe that if I told them, they could kill that person. What would the name be? . .Joey. Of course. Maybe Daddy was right. Maybe there was a reason why my little brother didn't make it to see his second birthday. He said everything happens for a reason. I looked up at Light, my decision made,

"I'll give you a name. If the InterPol come for you, you can write the name in your DeathNote and kill them." Light smirked,

"You'd let someone else die, to save yourself? Wow K. I thought you were a lot more selfless than that." I shook my head,

"I know how to get what I want. So will you take me up on my deal?" He bit his lip,

"Yes. . .but, on one condition." I frowned,

"What. . .condition?" He smirked,

"Well, as you probably know. I'll need a picture, a face." I glanced down at my pocket, where I always kept Joey's picture for his first birthday. _Suck it up, Kira. Daddy has plenty more copies at home you can have. _I nodded to myself and stuck my hand into my pocket. I gave Light the picture and he frowned,

"You want me to kill a baby?" I shook my head,

"He's not a baby anymore. That's an old picture. But it will work. Daddy explained DeathNotes to me in full detail. It just has to be a picture of the person. He's about six years older than you now. He's my mom's younger brother. He used to hit me a lot, before Daddy found out, and had him put in jail. But he's out now." Light nodded,

"Okay. What's his name, and is there any particular way you want him to die? Seeing as how you've had a rough past with him, possibly, beat to death, mugged?" I shook my head,

"Just a heart attack." He nodded and stuck the picture in his front pocket,

"Okay. What's his name?" I sighed,

"Joey Lenore." He nodded, pulled out a pen and the picture and wrote the name on the back,

"Okay. Ryuk is going to take you back to your father's office. Remember our deal." I nodded and followed Ryuk back out the door, which he had unlocked himself. After a while of walking he sighed,

"Can I just carry you? I'm sick of going so slow." I rolled my eyes,

"If someone sees us, they'll get suspicious. No." We turned onto a main road, when I saw three police cars speed past us and then a black car following behind them.

A second later, I heard the screech of tires and a crash. I frowned and looked up at Ryuk,

"Come on. Let's go check it out." He rolled his eyes but followed me toward the crash anyways. I walked toward the car and gasped when I recognized the license plate number. Yes I recognize license plates, I'm a detectives daughter, it's instinct. I rna toward the drivers side and climb up the side of the car,

"Uncle!!" He was slumped over the steering wheel, and a note was in his hand,

"Remember K. I can kill anyone. -Kira." I bit my lip, tears slowly rolling down my face. How did he get Near's name? It would be impossible. But that didn't matter. He killed my uncle, and now he was going to pay. I grabbed the note and started running down the street. Ryuk flew after me,

"Much better pace, but where are you going?" I gritted my teeth together and pushed past adults on the street,

"I'm ending this. Now." He started to swerve away but I grabbed his hand,

"You're not telling Light, Ryuk. Not yet." I ran across the bridge and bolted through the streets, the hate filling my body, fueling it. I sighed when I saw Daddy's office come into view and immediately stopped when I saw Light walking up the steps. He looked back at me and winked, then walked in the door. Did he know the reason for my hurry, or did he think what he just did was funny?

I shook that thought from my mind and let my legs carry me up the steps. I burst through the door, still dragging the shinigami behind be and the receptionist gasped,

"Ki- K! You're back!! I'll page your father right now!" I shook my head,

"No. The Kira is in this building as we speak. Make no communications to my father's office what so ever." He face paled but she nodded. I glanced up at Ryuk and then bolted to the elevator. I punched the button up to Daddy's floor and burst through the doors as soon as they started to open. I ran down the hall to Daddy's office and walked through the door, only to freeze when Daddy was leaning against his desk, looking like he was in pain, and Light standing in front of him.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed. I ran forward and threw myself into Daddy's arms, surprised when he started running his fingers through my hair,

"You're back. Good." I looked up at him, still concerned. He shouldn't be this calm. I was kidnapped by the Kira and he's just sitting here playing with my hair,

"Daddy, what did Light do?" He shook his head,

"Nothing. . .he just told me that. . .that. . ." I looked up at him,

"That Uncle was killed by the Kira?" Daddy tensed and looked down at me,

"What?" I nodded and pushed the note into his hand,

"The Kira had Uncle write this note before he crashed the car." Daddy read the note and frowned,

"Light. Wait out in the hall please." I turned around and looked up at Light, who was glaring down at me,

"Yes, sir." He turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Daddy looked down at me,

"How did you escape?" I glanced at the door,

"I made a deal with him and he let me go." Daddy frowned,

"What kind of deal? Did you see his face? Did you get a name?" I nodded,

"Yes. The deal was that if I turned him in, he could kill the person whose name and photo I gave him." Daddy shook his head,

"Why would you do that?" I looked up at him and whispered,

"Because. He didn't die without a purpose. Like you said." Daddy looked down at me and lowered his voice,

"You mean, Joey? You gave the Kira your brother's name?" I nodded,

"It was the only person I could think of that couldn't be killed." He nodded and pulled me to his chest,

"I'm just glad you're okay. Are you going to tell me who the Kira is?" I nodded and leaned toward his ear,

"It's Light." I whispered. His arms tightened around me and he gasped,

"It fits. Apples. Notebook. Shinigami." I nodded,

"He's the one that took me out of Uncle's car, the one who wrote Uncle's real name in the DeathNote, and made him write the note. It was Light all along." He nodded,

"Okay. This isn't going to be easy. His father is one of my agents. He won't be easily convinced." I shook my head,

"He doesn't have to be. Just turn in Light." He glanced at the door,

"Do you think he heard you." I shrugged,

"But if he did, he's going to write Joey's name in that notebook and as soon as he realizes it didn't work, he's going to write someone else's. And it might be your's. If he could find Uncle's real name, I'm sure he found your's too." Daddy nodded,

"Okay. . .I-" I spun around,

"Ryuk! You're not leaving this room!!" He glanced back at me and rolled his eyes,

"Fine. But all I'm saying is, if you don't want to go through the hassle of prosecuting him, just take away the DeathNote." I rolled my eyes,

"And what good will that do?" He shrugged,

"Well, not only will it keep him from killing other people, but after thirteen days, he'll die himself." I told Daddy what he said and Daddy shook his head,

"I don't want that, I just want to take him to justice." Ryuk sighed,

"And justice will just give him the death sentence. Probably in some painful way. Wouldn't it just be easier to let him die of heart attack?" I relayed the statement to Daddy and he nodded,

"I suppose you're right, but how do we get the book from him. You're not going to help, I assume?" Ryuk shook his head,

"No, but I happen to know for a fact that you still have a page from the DeathNote from your last case." I looked up at Daddy and frowned,

"You have a page of a DeathNote?" He nodded and pressed his thumb to his lip while he thought,

"We could write his name. . .and the cause of death would be. . ."

"A lost DeathNote." Ryuk said, "It's the most common way shinigami and humans dispose of users of the DeathNote." Daddy shook his head,

"Who's going to write it? I can't." He looked down at me, "I have a daughter to take care of." Ryuk sighed,

"I suppose I could do it." He held his hand out to us and I pulled on Daddy's sleeve,

"He said he would do it." Daddy frowned and looked up at the place Ryuk was standing,

"How do we know you'll write Light's name?" Ryuk looked down at me,

"K. You watch me while I write, okay? Or else L here is never even going to let me look at that page." I nodded,

"I'll watch him, Daddy." Daddy frowned down at me but nodded." I pulled out of his arms and watched as he pulled an old, folded up page out of his pocket. I took it and a pen out of his hand and gave it to Ryuk. He unfolded it and started writing. I peeked over the edge of the paper and watched as he scrawled out _Light Yagami - lost DeathNote. _I nodded and as soon as Ryuk stuck the page in his pocket I heard shouting out in the hall,

"Where is it?! Where's the notebook!!" I looked up at Ryuk,

"What happened to it?" He shrugged,

"It probably ended up somewhere back in my world. It wouldn't just disappear only to reappear where Light could get his hands on it. Things just don't work that way." I nodded,

"So now we can arrest him. He'll die in a jail cell and there would be nothing we could do about it. And Misa should be fine." Ryuk nodded.

Daddy walked up behind me, knelt down and spun me around to look at him,

"Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and then shook my head,

"Uncle's dead. And it's all my fault." Daddy shook his head and pulled me into his arms,

"No, it's not. Near knew the risks of being my succesor. He lost his life with pride and dignity, because he lost it to protect the ones he cares about. The children at the Wammy house. Me. You. He wanted to make sure that you could live in a world, where you wouldn't have to worry about walking the streets alone, or that you didn't at all.

"He took this case, so you would always have someone to watch over you. He's done his job, and I'll see to it that some kind of memorial is placed in the Wammy house, to recognize all the great things he's done. Your Uncle will not be forgotten. And Light will not be forgiven for what he's done. He will die, and he will know, that it was his fault." I nodded and pressed my face into his shoulder,

"I love you Daddy." He sighed and kissed the top of my head,

"I love you too. . .Kira."

**Not the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Okay last chappy**

_And that is how the Kira case was solved. I'm now twelve. . . Oh. . .I said eight before? Well as if I'm going to tell you my real age. Or my real name, like I would just happen to have the same name as a mass murderere. That'd be just stupid. Anything can be faked on television. I now work side by side with my father, assisted by Kyouya's family police force, the Black Onion Squad. Thank you for listening to my story. If you have any information on the current Kira case, please alert your local police._

_**~end of broadcast~**_

I pushed my long brown hair out of my face and stood up out of my chair. Daddy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room together. He smiled,

"That was very good honey. Now, I suppose you'd like to leave for your date now?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would know about it before I even told him,

"Yes Daddy." I quickly kissed his cheek, grabbed the car keys out of his pocket and ran to the elevator. While I waited to reach the lobby, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Kyouya's number,

"I'm on my way. I'll be right there, baby." I quickly hung up the phone and then ran through the lobby. I waved at the receptionist, who was discussing security with Near and Mello. Of course Uncle didn't really die! But he is in hiding at the moment so Daddy had me feed that part of the story to the media. I laughed to myself as I walked out the door and ran to Daddy's shiny black car. I got in the driver's side and then the phone started ringing. I quickly answered,

"Hello?" a deep voice answered,

"Yes. I am the Kira, and I'm coming for you." I rolled my eyes,

"Kyouya you're so stupid. I'd know your voice anywhere." He gasped,

"Dammit! I thought I had it really good this time!" I laughed,

"Little bit more practice babe, and then maybe I'll actually run crying to my Daddy, but in the mean time, I still know how to make you go crying to your mommy." He went silent for a moment,

"Oh really?" I grinned to myself,

"Yes. I'll show you when I get there." He chuckled,

"We'll see." I laughed,

"Yes. We will." I hung up the phone and stomped on the gas, and then I was flying toward Kyouya's home.

***gasp* so apparently, she's old enough to be cracking sex jokes. . .okay that's not really much of a clue, I'm old enough to crack sex jokes. Whatever. Lol end of story**


End file.
